


give me all this fiction

by madburnishing



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breeding, Bunny Lio, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wolf Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing
Summary: Bunnies don't have fertility cycles like wolves do, but Lio isn't complaining, especially not when her girlfriend can finally keep up with her libido.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	give me all this fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Extremely self indulgent and filthy. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Enjoy!

Galo wakes up too hot, and rubbing herself on her girlfriend's thigh. Her panties are already damp, and though Lio is still sleeping--saving a _small_ amount of embarrassment--Galo does not have enough shame to quietly go clean herself up. 

"Lioooo," she whines, shaking the small frame of her partner until she sees the white lop ears twitch, and then shaking harder when Lio opts to keep on trying to sleep. "Lio!"

Lio scrunches her face up, eyes still closed, but Galo sees her nose twitch with cautious sniffs, and snaps awake when she realises the situation. 

"Are you…?" She asks groggily, pushing herself up with her elbows. Galo nods rapidly, and Lio groans as if it's a bad thing, but she is quick to reassure Galo when she sees the wolf's ears press backwards. "No, no, I just need to call in today to move my holidays, we already booked next week off remember?" 

"Right. Okay!" Galo's ears perk back up, sufficiently assured that she's not in trouble and Lio isn't going to leave, and picks up Lio into her arms, nuzzling her nose the soft part of Lio's neck and inhaling deeply. 

Lio laughs and struggles playfully, but still detaches herself to make the relevant calls with a  _ stay _ , and what can Galo do but behave until she is back? 

Though, Lio didn't say anything about not playing while she waits. Galo is a simple wolf, entering her fertile cycle, and Lio has recently stopped taking birth control because they're trying for kids. 

All this adds up to make her tremendously horny, so she slides down her panties--they are uncomfortably wet, anyway--and starts stroking herself, coaxing her soft dick out of her folds, thinking about Lio's slender fingers as she does, and how her cute tongue licks the slick from her, and, oh, when did Lio get here?

Galo gasps when Lio's hands join her own, too wrapped up in her fantasy to notice her get on the bed and settle between her legs, but the real thing is so much better. 

Lio's fingers are sure and she wastes no time dipping into Galo's warmth, out to smear the wetness onto her cock, only to lick it up with little strokes. Galo digs her claws into Lio's hair, pressing the small head into her harder, and the surprised gasp Lio breathes into her is so, so worth it. 

Galo's first orgasm paints Lio's face, and she lets go of Lio's hair gingerly, laughing at the mixture of bed head and sex mused style she's rocking. 

Less impressed with her stare, Lio goes to wipe her face with a hand but Galo grabs her wrist and does it herself. Lio watches with interest, and Galo smirks mischievously before reaching straight into Lio's underwear with the soiled hand, mixing her fluids with Lio's. 

It's a sticky job, but it's enough to make Lio's pom-pom tail twitch and her to start gasping quietly, looping her arms around Galo's neck as she shuffles up her girlfriend's lap. 

Galo's face returns to the juncture of Lio's neck, mouthing the scar of their bond there lightly and, unable to stop herself once she tastes the salt of Lio's skin, she bites down; hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to hurt. 

She laps at it as Lio moans, at the same time she takes her hand out of Lio's cunt so she can pick her up by the hips and settle her down on her aching length. 

Lio holds Galo's head by her chin, lifting her away from her neck and up to her mouth to capture her in a heated kiss that's more teeth than tongue and tinged with Lio's blood. Galo growls into it, her tail thumping rapidly on the sheets in impatience as Lio sinks down at her own pace. 

"Mate," she chides, fondly, as a whine pushes its way up Galo's throat. Their mouths are still connected by a line of spit, and Galo is having a hard time concentrating on  _ anything _ . 

" _ Mate _ ," Galo repeats, like a good girl, and Lio sits the rest of the way as reward. "Mate, mate, mate," she chants, unable to stop herself from moving her hips once Lio's pussy swallows her dick, her hind brain chasing the pleasure that only comes from fucking what's hers.

"Ahn, a-ah, good girl," Lio smiles, petting Galo's ear as she does. It makes Galo preen, knowing that she's doing a good job, and the little moans are encouragement enough to keep up the pace. 

Still, Galo will never get tired of this view: Lio's long ears bouncing in time to each snap of their hips, her face painted red and mouth hanging open, a memory Galo traces into her brain because it's  _ this _ day where they start their family.

Galo blinks, a fantasy interrupting her thoughts, so vivid of Lio: round with their pups and breasts heavy with milk. She aches for it, wants this more than anything, and flips Lio onto her back with a roar so she can push deeper.

Lio yelps, not expecting the sudden manhandling, but she is pliant and lets Galo press her into the mattress with only a bruising hold on her hips to keep them propped up.  _ Better _ , she thinks, thrusting faster and deeper and  _ harder _ .

"How many kits do you want?" She says into Lio's ear, voice strained with exertion. "I'll give you as many as you like."

"Haaaah, h--" Lio babbles into the sheets, unable to reply properly or even form words. 

"You're so perfect." Galo grunts, movements starting to get erratic. Under her, Lio's palms are grasping at the sheets, unable to find anything to hold but desperate for purchase all the same. 

It's cute, and Galo lets her scramble rather than help, because Lio's prey instincts manifest despite her best efforts in the way she trembles, in the small twitches got her tail, even in the heat of sex, and it's addicting to watch. 

She comes inside Lio, and it takes all her willpower not to continue fucking until Lio's hole is a mess of come and slick, dripping out into their sheets and inner thighs where Galo can lick it back up--

But, they are trying for children, and Galo keeps their hips pressed together until her knot inflates fully, even when Lio starts to squirm. Even when Lio clenches her cunt around her, squeezing and releasing and squeezing again to chase her own orgasm, Galo only tightens the hold on her hips to keep them slotted together. 

Lio whines, a pathetic trill, and something shifts in Galo's brain to answer her mate, please her. Lio did always like to fuck herself on Galo's knot until she was delirious from overstimulation, but today they are letting the knot do its job.

Instead, Galo reaches around to Lio's crotch, where one of her hands is already playing with her clit.  _ Cute _ . But Galo's hands are bigger, and though she's also trembling from exertion, she still knows how Lio likes to be touched.

Lio's orgasm squeezes Galo's dick almost painfully, milking Galo for all that she has. 

Together, they roll over to their sides, positions shifting from love making to spooning. Lio is so small in her arms like this, trembling still at every movement, but she smells content and sated. Galo breathes in the scent of their togetherness, wrapped in it like a comfort blanket.

Soon enough, Galo's cock starts to slip out of Lio, and the bun only lifts an ear, turning around to look at Galo expectantly. 

"Again?" She asks innocently, and who is Galo to say no? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tweeter @misinning


End file.
